Silent Hill:Cycles
by EmbraceTheUnknown
Summary: A story of an unlucky guy who,driven by lust,makes the worst mistake of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Daniel's life was nothing worth mentioning. He lived his life barely doing anything significant,what we would call a low life dropout. He left college cause he was bored of studying to start working as a secretary in an Insurance company in Shepherd's Glen. Not being able to cope with the expenses of living alone he kept the first job he ever had,taking orders for the McDonald's drive-in. Only night shift. An those two jobs barely cover the rent for the two room dumb he is living in.

Daniel left his home when he was 16,after abandoning college,and came to Shepherd's Glen. His parents always thought he was unworthy and useless. His father sometimes called him queer. He never had a serious relationship in his entire life and therefore in his 32 years of age he is not married. But there exists the light of his life,as he calls her. A girl working in a place of shame where he goes,looking for company. That girl will be the one to change his life. The one to bring his doom.

In downtown Shepherd's Glen,the old town,exists a bar with a lot of reputation. The Samael bar/strip club. This is where Daniel goes almost every week. He goes there only for one reason. Alisia. His angel,as he calls her. He enters through the wooden doors and instantly his eyes start pouring tears because of the smoke. Next to the entrance is the toilet. Passing just outside his nostrils are hit by a stench of vomit and urine. Big scary men turn to glare at him and girls with underwear look him down. Half naked waitresses pass in front of him and couples make out behind drawn curtains. That's Samael from you,the best strip club in town. Daniel walks quickly past the customers and waitresses until he sees what he was looking for. His Angel. Alisia is already on the stage making her show. Her figure is so erotic when she ascents on the pole. And when she comes down she jumps off revealing her beautiful body. Her long dark hair flew at the air until they embraced her body and covered her smoothly. The weird necklace on her neck is dancing on her breasts on the sexual rhythm of her body as she gives off boners to the men drooling around her.

Daniel literally runs to the manager,the French as they call him,to arrange a private dance.

"Daniel boy!How's it going!How's life!",said the French when Daniel went to him.

"Everything's fine. Listen,i want to arrange a private dance with Alicia."

"Well ,of course!And since you're a good customer,you will be the first on the list!"

The French winked at him. Daniel took out his wallet and gave him 100 dollars,the price for a private dance with special 'service'.The French leaned towards him and wispered to his ear.

"Be at room 102 upstairs in 10 minutes. Enjoy!"

Daniel went to the bar and ordered a red beer. Fuel to get his engine pumping. Beer helps him relax,see things clearly. Suddenly a sweet scent came to him,like a long awaited meeting that never happened. He turned his head slowly following his instinct and saw a beautiful lady in a long red dress sitting next to him. Her face was so beautiful and kind at the same time,caring and loving. Dressed up with that dress she seemed a bit out of place but he didn't care. She turned to see him but he pulled his gaze away in embarrassment and drank the rest of his beer avidly.

"Hasty aren't we?What awaits you and you're so eager to meet it?",said the lady next to him. He turned his face and saw he black eyes staring deep in him. He lost his words for a minute before answering.

"I have an appointment your problem?"

"Nothing dear!I'm just asking. Just be careful. Not all stories end happily. Especially here. Enjoy yourself!",the lady walked off the bar towards the back of the strip club.

"Wait!What's your name!"

"Adelaide Fitch. Remember that!",she said as she walked away.

"I'm Daniel!"

"I already know!",she replied.

When she left he started running up the stairs to room 102 like crazy. Over 10 minutes passed.

Inside room 102 Alisia was was waiting for him. Hes sweet smell was all he wished for all day. He couldn't help himself from wanting her. Right now. His angel. When she saw him she ran towards him,grabbed him,threw him at a chair and started talking.

"I missed you Loviebun!Where were you this whole week!Not even a word!"

"Sorry Alisia.I was busy."

"OK not a problem. I will make up for all the lost time!

She slowly started moving her hips erotically and smoothly caressing her breasts. She approached him and sat at his crotch and started rubbing her crotch against his. It felt so good and he couldn't help but let out a small moan. She smiled and continued intensely. Her necklace was moving in his face. He had seen it numerous times but never asked her about it,not that it cared. But today he couldn't help himself.

"Can I ask you something?What is this necklace of yours?"

"Oh you got bored of me already?I knew this day would come!"

"Oh no baby!That day will never come!I was just curious. I'm seeing it for quite a while now."

"Okay then it is a keepsake from my hometown. Silent Hill. It's called Halo of the Sun. You would like it in there,in Silent Hill. I'm sure."

"How can you be so sure about it?"

"Oh I know what you like honey that's why. The girls there are crazy. And totally hot!."

"Yeah?Then I should definitely go there!Ha ha!"

"Yes I know. I'll show you where it is after my..'service'.",she said and after that she put more pressure to his crotch."Just when you go there,don't forget me babe!"

"I told you Alisia. I will never forget you!How can I forget you?",said Daniel while he touched her waist with his hands. She quickly hits his hands and he pulls them away.

"Nah-ah Daniel!You know the rules!No touching!OK time to wrap it up!I have more customers!"She then got off his lap and fell to her knees. His zipper went down along with his pants and underwear. She leaned forward.

After 15 minutes,while he was getting ready to leave she gave him a piece of had directions written on it. Directions to Silent Hill.

"This is the road you have to take to go to Silent Hill. It's a 5 hour drive but it's worth your time."

"OK. I may go there this weekend. I'll check it out."

2 days after that,Saturday evening,he began his ride to Silent Hill. It was a boring ride but thanks to music it became bearable. He didn't know why he chose to go. It isn't that he wanted to go so badly. He felt like he wanted to. On his road there he came across a gateway,probably meant to keep Silent Hill sealed off,but it was only a piece of rusted metal. As he approached a strong mist appeared,covering everything. He eventually saw what he was looking for,a huge sign saying

Welcome to Silent Hill

Please enjoy our resort,Toluca Lake.

That was the beginning of it all. The Beginning of the Cycle.

**Note:**Because of problems with the goddamn piece of crap named word processor,the fan-fiction site couldn't understand that there was no problem with the absence of a space after the full stop. So I am re-uploading all the chapters. Sorry I had to mak


	2. Chapter 2

After 5 minutes after that big sign and through the thick mist he came across another sign,pointing towards a small hillside road to the left. The sign wrote "State University of Silent Hill 5 miles".A wild thought came to his mind and a wide smile appeared in his face.

"I wonder. Are the girls as crazy as Alisia said?Let's find out!Young students are always easier."

He took a sudden left turn and began going up on the hill. His heart was pounding from excitement and hope for the things to come.

After 15 minutes of driving he came across the tall building complex of the university towering above everything else around it. He passed the front of the complex and turn just left to enter the garage. The unearthly silence is the first thing he noticed. Not a single person was in sight. He thought that it's Saturday,no classes today. But still,normally people live on the campus. He looked around him suspiciously without knowing where he is. The road cut in two roads. A road leading more down on the road and a small detour leading to the parking. He turned to the parking and parked next to a red Nissan car. After he got off his car he went to take a look at the other cars. They seemed like they hadn't operated for a long time. Fear started gathering at his head as he kept looking all over them,like he expected someone to appear. With the edge of his eye he got the glimpse of someone passing through the gateway that led to the main complex. He ran towards the entrance from the stairs only to find no-one there. The place he ended up was a long corridor with doors left and right leading to different departments of the complex and different classrooms. A sign to the the left side far down to the corridor wrote "Nursery department".The mist was strong and he could rarely understand what was around him. He saw the sign because of a shifting of the mist. As he walked down the corridor looking for someone to ask for direction he saw something moving to the end of the corridor. A red figure dancing on the mist. He started running towards it and when he was close enough he couldn't believe his eyes. He saw a woman with a long red dress,same as the night at the strip club. Adelaide Fitch. The dress had a tearing that began almost from the pubic area and ran down the whole dress. The woman chuckled,like she was teasing him,and ran off like a little child. She disappeared turning left to the end of the corridor and vanished on the mist.

"Wait!What is this place!Answer me!Adelaide!"

As he ran and went to the turn,all he could see was mist. He was now at the main road that ran down the whole complex. Different buildings were left and right and the shape of a lone building could be seen in the distance. Surprised he saw a bright blood red light flickering from the lone building. Without hesitation he ran to the building. Approaching the building he saw Adelaide entering through the gate. Before she disappeared inside she winked at him and made a gesture calling him inside. Before entering he saw a metal tablet screwed next to the door. On the tablet was a writing with the words "King Amphitheater".He entered the door and his eyes were blinded by the blood red light. When he could see again he saw the amphitheater's walls all covered with red silk fabric. The two stairs dividing the amphitheater had 2 candles per step. The room was filled with the smell of vanilla and jasmine. An intoxicating scent dazzling him.

"Welcome Daniel!We were expecting you!",a sweet voice welcomed him.

He looked towards the voice,to the very top seats of the amphitheater and so Adelaide sitting in a big velvet seat,like a throne,looking down on him. Next to her were 2 naked girls,sitting on the floor and caressing her long legs and chanting.

"All prey to the Crimson Lady!Pray for Her forgiveness and you shall be given inner freedom!"

As Daniel looked all over him he noticed more girls all around the room,all naked,looking at him erotically and chanting. All of them were looking like they were stoned or ecstatic.

"So this is what Alisia was talking about!Nice!"

"Yes!Alisia showed you the way to the pleasure you longed for!Come and claim it!"

He thought he found what he was looking for. He started taking small steps towards them. The girls around him started crawling towards him. They were 3 meters away from him. As he stepped inside the ground under him started peeling off revealing another floor under it. He didn't notice until his steps made a sound like stepping on metal. He looked down to see rusty metal railing covering the part of the floor he stepped on and spreading. Almost 2 meters were now covered in that metal. Through the railing he could see flames railing under. The railing almost got to the girls. One of the girls touched the railing. The veins on her hand immediately pumped and some kind of black liquid started spreading towards her face. The wide grin on her face became wider until it her mouth was torn all the way to her ears and her jaw opened even more revealing sharp and long teeth. Her eyed turned black and began running blood. She let out a howl and kept on moving towards him,viciously.

Daniel,startled from what he saw took a step back. The railing covered the floor and started taking over the ceiling. More and more girls started gruesomely transforming to those monsters. Adelaide started laughing soundly.  
"Look Daniel!The wonders of this world!Enjoy the pleasures you so much longed for!Enjoy!Ha ha!"

Her laughter ringed to his head as he hold his head screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

He was lying there,not able to move a muscle. Frozen in fear he watched as those weird girl monsters approached him with blood and saliva dripping from their chins. The decaying of the room was almost complete. The walls were now covered with blood stained wallpaper. Chains hang from the ceiling with lumps of meat still attached to their hooked edges. The Crimson Lady,as the girls called Adelaide,was laughing hard and soundly. As the decaying reached her,her hair started floating making her look like a divine being. Daniel was sure. This was his end. He slowly closed his eyes waiting for his upcoming doom. His life flashed before his eyes. He wasn't leaving happy. The whole failure of his life burdened his shoulders. A cold,twitching hand touched his arm as he started crying. The end.

Suddenly a loud noise broke the Crimson Lady's laughter. A cold liquid hit Daniel's face. He opened his eyes to find one of the monsters crawling to him lying down without moving,with her insides spilled all over the railing that replaced the floor. Blood was all over his clothes and face.

"What are YOU doing here?I thought I was through with you months ago!",said the Crimson Lady staring at the door. Daniel turned to the door behind him. A dark haired guy was standing there. He was wearing an expensive pair of jeans and a white shirt and leather shoes. His clothes were stained with dried blood. He held a double barreled shotgun in his hands.

"You thought I would miss this party?Hell no!I won't let you keep another one here!"

He shot another monster to the face tearing its face apart. He then turned to Daniel.

"What are you doing there!Sightseeing?Run you stupid!I'm Heroically saving your ass right now!"

As Daniel rose up trembling the unknown guy kept on shooting. He knew he had to move fast. He ran to the door. The guy help at him.

"Go to the building behind this one. To the third floor,class for me there!Quick!"

Daniel went outside when he realized it was completely dark. Like the light escaped from the horrors. He could barely see in front of him. Having no choice but to trust the unknown guy he turned to the direction he told him. He walked on the pavement doing the circle of the amphitheater. He would move really slow because of the lack of light. The constant shooting behind him suddenly stopped. He had no time so he started running in the darkness when he noticed a light to the far distance. He reached the light,which was just outside a huge beige building with many windows. It seemed as if it was showered with blood,full of red stains all across its surface. He moved fast to its entrance,while hearing screams and howls coming from the darkness. The glass door on the entrance opened creaking and he closed it behind him trembling. He watched the area he entered. His eyes were now a bit adjusted to the dark and he could see a bit. He saw the shape of something lying on the floor just opposite to the door. He took it. It was a flashlight. He turned it on to see something written on the wall with black paint.

"Don't lose the light. Don't lose the way."

"A flashlight just thrown here?How convenient!What's wrong with this place?"

A sudden noise behind him made him turn. He saw through the glass door a dog-like creature knocking its head against the glass. Pieces of flesh and skin were hanging from its body and its red eyes were staring into Daniel's eyes. The dog repeated the headbutt to the door leaving a crack to the glass. Daniel started running up a staircase right next to the door to the upper floor without looking back. His only chance of survival was room couldn't see how this would work but he had no other choice. He only had the words of a stranger to hold on to.

He ran to the first floor only to find the stairs to the second floor gone without a trace. Simply cut off. The second floor was covered with the same railing as the amphitheater and the walls were almost broken down. All the paint scratched out. From the railing he could see the first floor underneath. The glass door of the entrance broke down and the dog went inside. He instantly panicked and started running across the classrooms. The doors flashed before his eyes as he saw an open door and a staircase to the back thanks to the flashlight. He entered the opening and closed the door behind him. The dog hit the door and snarled. He ran to the third floor.

He remained staring on the floor panting,barely having any sense to his legs. He closed the door to the third door shut and kept it closed with a heavy trash can. He looked around him to see the correct door. Every door was the same. Pale gray colored with the number of the class in the front. When he passed in front of C6 he saw another door,different. It was blood red and huge,almost 3 meters high. It had a metal plate screwed on the center writing:

"Enter the purgatory. Cleanse your soul. Pass through here safely to avoid the horrors."

He opened the door slowly and entered the room.

**Note:**Again sorry for the inconvenience. Hope you like it. See ya next week.


	4. Chapter 4

Class C7 was a simple college classroom. Nothing special. But there was something there he didn't see the entire hour he was at the university. That thing was light. The room was engulfed with a golden bright light, so warm and beautiful Daniel almost started crying. This light gave the room a very happy aura. Daniel walked to an open window to the other side of the classroom to look outside. He could see almost the whole university from there. Whatever he saw at night was now gone and a beautiful scenery unfolded before him. In the far distance he could see the Toluca lake with its blue waters now taking a bit white shading. Birds were flying amidst the morning dew. A feeling of warmth embraced his heart and no problems troubled his mind.

The colors of Toluca lake turned even whiter , and it was then he realized it wasn't the colors of the waters that changed. It was mist. The same mist he saw when he first entered Silent Hill. Within almost half an hour, as he counted, the mist had taken over the university complex, stealing the colors of the warm light and turned the buildings into dead lying bodies.

"Enjoying the view I see?" a voice sounded behind Daniel. He quickly turned his head. The dark haired guy was looking at him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He smiled lightly.

"I see you're really getting into this place. Better don't get too attached. After what you saw last night that is."

-"How did you get in? I didn't hear you entering." said Daniel.

"Let's just say that I don't really have to knock. It's complicated. That's all you're asking? Nothing else? Like my name?"

"Oh yeah sorry. My name is Daniel. Yours?"

"Finally! My name is Ronald, your savior. Nice to meet you. ", Ronald rushed and shook Daniel's head.

"Ronald how long have you been here in this town? What's wrong with this place?"

Ronald seemed to think about his words carefully before talking.

"I came here almost a year ago and, needless to say, I still can't leave. It's like the mist confuses you. You walk in one place and end up in another. Like a maze without walls. And those things that hide in this town. At night they get greater in numbers and fiercer. Sirens sound at the coming of night. Sometimes I get glimpses of people walking in the mist but they disappear the next moment. I've heard voices whispering in abandoned houses and rooms but I can't find their source. You are the only one I've seen in these past months. Except for that Crimson Bitch of course. And all this for a stupid dare game! Stupid college pricks! "

Anger seemed to lurk in his mind. Like something really important was taken from him.

"So! That's my story. What about yours? "He continued.

"Well let's say I trusted the wrong person. A friendly advice? Never trust a striper."Daniel responded.

"Okay man I'll keep that in mind! Now we need to find a way to get you out. But to do that we will need to wait until nighttime. Only then we can find an opening. As I saw written in a wall "Only once you've been through Hell you can find a way to Paradise."


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean go outside? That's crazy! Those things will eat us alive!" Daniel shouted at Ronald.

"Oh! I am not afraid of that! I'll protect you! I have this, remember?" Ronald responded by raising his shotgun from the desk he left it when he entered.

"Nothing will come too close to us. Trust me!"

"And where will we go? I have my car parked on the back. We can get that and get out."

"I wouldn't count on that pretty boy. There is a good chance it won't work at all. Or even be operating. They arrange things that way so you can't get out of here. Our biggest chance is leaving through the main gate and get out as far away as possible." Ronald explained.

"But why the main gate? Isn't that the most obvious move?"

"Exactly! And also the one that is least expected!"

"It sounds….stupid! But there is some truth to it. Ok we have nothing to lose anyway. I wish we make it happen man!"

"Yeah I hope you make it too. Now we have to wait until it gets dark."

The two men remained in silence, waiting for the day to leave. Daniel would often look out the window to the dark grey sea lurking underneath. He got a glimpse of quite a few shades moving inside the fog but as he saw them, they disappeared. Just as Ronald told him. Women on pure white dresses and men running. A guy ran shouting something like "Help". But Daniel couldn't help him, since he barely saw him. A distant shout came from the city. It seemed the fog could carry sounds pretty well, no matter the distance. Someone called a woman's name. Cheryl or something. Yes that's what he heard. After a while he heard the shout, sirens sounded. Ronald stood up from the floor, picked up his shotgun and turned to Daniel.

"Let's go. It's time!" as he spoke the pale light started disappearing and it seemed as the decaying began and ended in an instant. The howls and shrieks of the monsters returned. The nightmare was there again.

The railing had replaced the floor again. They noticed as they went through the blood stained corridors. The undead dog was also there, waiting. A shot scattered its pieces all over the entrance door. With the help of the flashlight they easily found their way through the university complex. The big arched entrance could be seen in the distance with no one around. A spark of hope surfaced in Daniel's heart.

"We can make it! We can really make it!" he thought.

As they reached the entrance they saw they were alone.

"Ok now is your chance! Run! Go to the main road and head back the way you came!" said Ronald.

"But what about you? I can't leave you here!" Daniel replied.

"Well, you see I…"

"Ghosts can't leave the place they died, you know!" A female voice prevented Ronald from finishing his sentence.

As both Daniel and Ronald turned towards the voice they saw Crimson Lady standing under the arch of the entrance.

"Shit! She's here!" said Ronald.

"Ghost? What do you mean ghost?" asked Daniel.

"What I mean? I mean that your friend is dead and cannot leave the complex." Crimson Lady replied.

Daniel turned to face Ronald, who was now looking down like a long forgotten secret came back to the surface. He heard sounds of things approaching and the figures of the naked monster girls appeared once more from the shadows, only that now they seemed fiercer than before. They were fighting between each other for which of them would get to them first.

"But, you see, I don't care about him anymore! I want you! I am offering you the one thing you desire! Never-ending passion and excitement. In a world of lust and never quenching thirst for pleasure. And you turn it all down to go back to your pathetic normal life. This is your last chance, my child!" said the Crimson Lady. She looked divine as before, only that now her eyes had turned black with red pupils. She extended her arms forming an embrace. "Come my child, Pharzuph! We were expecting you all this time!" she continued.

"Pharzuph? What the hell is that? I'm Daniel!" he shouted

"He still needs convincing, I see. Bring him to us my children!" she said and the monster girls started approaching him, calling out the name Pharzuph. Ronald started shooting. "I told you, you won't get your hands on another one! Back off!" he said.

"Vanish from this place, oh troubled spirit of Arrogance! Go back to your domain!" As the Crimson Lady chanted these words Ronald disappeared into thin air, leaving nothing but a shout behind.

Daniel simply stood watching as the monster got to him and captured him. He passed out as Crimson Lady went close to him.

When his senses started coming back, the first thing he noticed was the intense scent of blood hitting his nostrils. He opened his eyes to find himself chained on a surgical table. Weird looking nurses were around him. Her blank faces were moving weirdly as their bodies twitched. They started getting close to him, carrying a small cart filled with tools. Saws, blades and syringes. He tried to break his bonds but to no result.

"Untie me! Let me go! What are you gonna do to me!" he shouted.

"We will give you your new life! We will give new meaning to your life! Embrace your fate!" Crimson Lady appeared and went to his side. She smiled as she saw his terrified expression. "But I won't lie to you. This will hurt a lot. Bare with it child!" She continued as she grabbed a large blade from the cart. She cut his clothes and then proceeded and made a long cut to his chest almost from his neck to his stomach. The pain was unbearable and he screamed hard. She threw the blade away and opened his chest with her bare hands. Blood spilled on her clothes and she smiled softly. She went to the tool cart and picked up a round object. With his remaining senses he recognized it as the same shape as Alisia's pendant. The Crimson Lady placed that object in his opened chest. A slimy black substance started pouring from this object, like it was bleeding. This substance traveled through his whole body and started rebuilding his missing chest. His mind went blank and he couldn't feel anything. Dark visions revealed on his mind and light disappeared from his heart. His chest was now a bit bigger thanks to the substance and his skin was getting now dark brown. He easily broke his chains and sat on the table looking around like he was lost. Like he couldn't see. He tried to talk but nothing happened.

"Isn't he beautiful? But he seems lost. Let's give him new eyes and mouth!" Said the Crimson Lady. The weird nurses brought her a bowl with 2 parallelogram pieces of metal, about 60 centimeters long each. Both red from heating. She started enfolding his head with them, one in the eyes and the other on his mouth. His skin peeled on those spots. When she was done, the thing that used to be Daniel gave out a shout.

"Now arise, my child! You are now complete! You shall be called Pharzuph, the angel of Lust! You will stay here with us from now on! Welcome to Silent Hill! For good."

-Cycle of Lust End-

Note: Cycles is a collection of stories based on Silent Hill. They don't end here. Stay tuned for more. Also please tell me your opinion on this one.


	6. Chapter 6:Second Cycle

**Silent Hill: Second Cycle**

A phone rings in the darkened room. A small sized scream that tears apart his alcohol infested head. His eyes search for the only ray of light, his cell phone. He reaches out to get it. It's a message from her. "Nice.", he thinks. "We have company tonight." He smiles playfully to that thought.

Richard, Rich in short, was always into women. The opposite would be the weird thing. From the age of 16 he was a complete man. He kept approaching women since then with a sole purpose, get them to bed. It didn't matter if it was their first time. He would get with them and then leave. For good. He is now counting 28 years of age, in his 'settled' state. He lives with a woman, Irene, for 1 whole year. And the reason for that is that he still hasn't found a new prey to quench his thirst. Age has taken a toll on his success over women. He knows that when a new opportunity comes along he will abandon Irene without a second thought. He is that kind of guy.

The message in his phone was from an old 'adventure', as he likes to call them. She wrote

"I really want to see you. Meet me at the White Cross bar in Old Town in one hour. Adelaide."

He never said no to a small 'reunion' with an old lover, but he wouldn't leave Irene for something so small. Although he still hasn't recovered from the drinks he had last night with some girls, with no success, he would definitely go see Adelaide. He quickly changed his clothes to something more formal. He put on some perfume and hid 2 condoms in his wallet. He then went to the living room to tell Irene.

Irene can be described as a beautiful woman. Short black hair, with sparkling green-brown eyes. Her figure was also very good. Her breasts weren't that big but remained beautiful. She was also really kind and cared for Richard. A normal guy wouldn't leave her for anything. But that didn't count for him. He was chasing after the thrill of the moment. Irene was sitting on the couch watching a movie on TV. A love comedy. She turns when she hears the door open. She seems surprised.

"You're going out? It's already late!" she says.

"I know. Some friends are in town. I haven't seen them in a long while. I'll be back early." He responds.

"But you told me you haven't gone out since that friend of yours, Ronald, disappeared.

"Yeah that's true. But I told you I want be late." He says and leaves the house for his car.

Of course Irene doesn't know about last night, about the girls. But the truth is he hasn't gone out with his friends for a long time. And all of this because of a small bet, a college prank. It was 7 years ago when he was 21. With his best friend Ronald they made a bet. After an evening of booze and weed he dared him to go visit a so-called ghost town. He doesn't remember the name. Something about silence of something like that. He hasn't seen his since then. No one has.

Richard drove in the night thinking of the things to come. He hasn't spoken with Adelaide for about 4-5 years. And now all of a sudden she wants to meet. She was somehow like him. Living for the moment. A human being clinging to passion and lust. That's why he didn't hesitate to go meet her. Her figured appeared in his mind. Her long dark brown hair that reached the center of her back. Her sweet scent of honey and jasmine. He feels ready to go already.

The bar's name doesn't remind him anything. He hasn't been to the old town since he was 21 years old, with Ronald. Many memories reside there. In the Old Town of Shepherd's Glen. Many unsolved mysteries and dark secrets. He once heard about the tradition of the three big families and their gruesome tradition. Never believed anything.

Rain started pouring about since he started driving and its getting difficult to see. He drives with 60 miles/hour. He is in a hurry to get there and he is almost there. His phone rings. Adelaide again. A weird message.

"I want to celebrate my departure. Please don't be late. I will wait on the street outside the bar."

His raise his eyes to see a big white cross rising from a building.

"Outside? But I'm already there!" thought Richard. A red shape appear in front of the car. He steps on the breaks but he didn't make it on time. A loud thud fills the chilled night and Rich struggles to keep the car under his control. He barely stops about 20 centimeters from the bar's wall. He went out of his bar all anxious of what happened. He followed the blood trail left by his car to help the person he hit. The blood trail led to a familiar figure. Adelaide laid there In the middle of the street wearing a blood red dress. Her face was stained with fresh blood. She was still breathing. Richard went close to her and held her head.

"What were you thinking? Standing in the middle of the road! Now look what happened! Let me call the hospital!" said Richard as he took his phone out of his pocket. Adelaide held his hand to prevent him from doing so. Her breathing was getting worse. She moved her hand like telling him to get closer. He went closer and she whispered to his ear.

"Vortak sun, Pharzuph berul na desh, Gorie nat as Velter Gar!"

"What? That didn't make any sense!"

She reached out and grasped his neck with both hands and screamed with her last breath.

"Let the curse fall in you! Let Pharzuph show you what hell really means!"

His hand started feeling heavy. It was like everything got brighter in the middle of the night. He stumbled all over the place and finally fell to the ground. His nightmare just began.

Note: Sorry for the long delay I just wanted to get the second cycle working in my head. Enjoy!


	7. Second Cycle:Chapter 2

The taste of dirt was the first thing he felt when he woke up. The taste of bitter, almost muddy, dirt. The smell of rotten leaves was in the air. He opened his eyes. He was on the ground. His surrounding weren't familiar. Something like a long and old forest. The forest was filled with mist. He wasn't really the type of guy that liked nature. And the worst part was that he couldn't remember when he got here. The only thing he remembered was…

Something moved somewhere in the trees. He turned and looked around. He searched in the shadows but the mist wasn't helpful at all. The sound came from his left. It moved. A wooden branch broke behind him. Fear started moving inside of him. He started running inside the forest. He didn't care where he went. He was confused and wanted to get away of this place as fast as possible. As he was running the forest created a mild slope and as he was running he stumbled to a tree root and he plummeted to the bottom of the hill-forest. He managed to get up and saw a huge building in front of him. I seemed like a part of a greater complex but he wasn't sure. The only thing that helped him find out was a huge sign, almost destroyed by the weather and age, which wrote 'LIBRARY'. The letter Y was missing from the sign but the chronic exposure to the sun had left a print in the position the letter used to be.

He walked to the library, hoping the thing in the forest wasn't close to him. The entrance was a broken glass door. The entrance was a small hallway leading to shelves full of books. He slowly entered the mist infested library looking anxiously all around him hoping to see another human, although the place seemed abandoned. He went to the help desk on the entrance. No one there. A stack of papers was placed on the desk. They were pretty old and a lot of them were scattered all over the shelves. The paper he held wrote:

"Silent Hill juvenile reform school library. The library will be held closed today Monday 22/11. Thank you for your cooperation. "

"Silent Hill? That sound very familiar! I think I've heard it before! And juvenile reform school? How did I get here?" said Richard.

The constant wind coming through the entrance kept bringing along the mist. His legs were covered almost up to the height of his knees. But he didn't notice. Something went inside the library slowly, covered by the thick mist. It crawled close to him. It knows he is here. It wants to feel his flesh, experience the taste of his blood. It's hungry. It's getting closer to him. It almost got hold of his leg. In the last moment he moves inside the library.

Looking around confused he didn't notice any changes in the atmosphere. He walks through the shelves looking at the old books until a voice cracks the silence.

"Oh a visitor! Nice! We didn't have one for ages!"

He turned to see who talked and saw a good-looking young lady,her age around 25-30, going down a staircase next to the help desk. She seemed weird. Her clothes seemed like brand new although the place was abandoned. She walked down the stairs with elegance and the sound of her high heels echoed in the building. She was beautiful. A new prey he thought. That thought passed as a flash in front of his eyes. Even though the situation was weird as hell he still kept thinking about new prey.

"What is such a beauty doing in a place like this? Abandoned and forgotten? Do you know how the hell I ended up here maybe?" he asked her.

"And you ask me, boy? I can't answer that? After all I am only a librarian! I work for the reform school. If you go to the reform school you may find the reason. Although after the accident the school is almost sealed off." She replied in a very soft and sweet voice followed by a nice smile. He wants her.

"Ok thanks for the tip. Do you know where I can find that reform school you're talking about? I'm a bit lost."

"Of course. If you take the stairs outside to the very end you will see it. A big grey building with a huge sign. You can't miss it."

"Ok thanks. I'll get going now."

As he spoke a giant tentacle appeared through the thick mist. Richard stepped back startled. The woman simply turned and looked at it surprised. The tentacle seemed made of different pieces of flesh. On its edges there were long sharp teeth.

"Oh not know! Young man you have to run! I'll hold it! You go! Behind you is a door leading outside. GO NOW!"

Richard didn't hesitate even for a moment. He ran to the door and went to the staircase and ran down. He didn't even look back.


End file.
